


Gift Giving

by Wake_The_Dragon



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-23
Updated: 2012-08-23
Packaged: 2017-11-12 17:51:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/494022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wake_The_Dragon/pseuds/Wake_The_Dragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Merrill gets lost again, Varric gives her the ball of twine to stop her from getting lost again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gift Giving

**Author's Note:**

  * For [timeheist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeheist/gifts).



If half the stories about blood mages that Varric had heard (and/or created) were true, than Merrill was not like any other blood mage in existence. 

He was certain that blood mages on the whole did not skip or frolic or wander into other people’s gardens. He did not believe that blood mages were supposed to babble nervously or mistake muggings for greetings or have pretty smiles. 

Varric paused for a moment and pushed that thought out of his mind. Daisy was just a friend and he was planning on them staying that way. Besides he’d always have Bianca.

He was pulled out of his thoughts as the door to the Hanged Man banged open and Isabela sauntered through. Following her was an annoyed looking Carver (not like he was ever anything but annoyed, in Varric’s opinion anyway), and a very bemused looking Hawke, who was speaking to…Merrill. 

Of all the taverns in all of the Free Marches she had to walk into his. He contemplated heading back up to his room (though Isabella, at least, would probably check if he was there) but he wasn’t fast enough. Merrill spotted him quickly, and waved at him, smiling. Hawke said something to Isabela, who nodded and headed over to the bar, and then she and Merril walked over to his table. 

(Carver, incidentally, scowled and headed over to a group of people sitting near the bar.)

“Hello, Varric,” said Merrill, taking the seat across from him. “I meant to visit you earlier, but I got lost on the way over and ended up in Darktown. But Hawke found me!” She smiled at Hawke, who had sat next to him, and continued, “You have such a good sense of direction, Hawke.” 

Varric nearly choked on his drink, the urge to burst out laughing was just that strong. Hawke merely blinked. 

“Merrill, I got us all lost on the Wounded Coast for three hours. Don’t you remember?”

“Oh, I thought you wanted to take the scenic route.”

At that moment, Isabela appeared at the table with drinks and soon enough the four of them ended up in a game of Wicked Grace. This lasted awhile, mostly because he and Isabella kept trying to out-sneak each other, though it didn’t seem so long after the game ended and Hawke and Merrill had to leave (Carver was long since gone). 

As Merrill moved to stand, Varric put a hand on her arm to stop her. “Daisy, wait a minute, I have something for you.”  
He quickly walked up to his room, retrieved the gift from the table, and hurried back down to his friends. He pushed the ball of twine into Merrill’s hands and she looked down at it curiously, turning it over in her hands. 

“This will keep you from getting lost. When you go somewhere, just start unraveling it and you’ll be able to find your way back.”

Her entire face lit up.

“Thank you so much, Varric. I’ll take it everywhere.”

She leaned down and kissed him on the forehead. He hoped that he managed to keep his face blank, though Hawke and Isabela’s knowing smirks spoke otherwise. 

“You’re welcome, Daisy.”


End file.
